Zoophobia: A New start
by The Phantoms Wyvern
Summary: Kyle was just a teen looking for new start, looking for new place to call home and with his new job and school he thinks that he has found just what he is looking for. Don't know if I will par him up with some one or not.
1. Chapter 1

_The Beginning_

 _"Well this suck"_ I thought while I was walking down the sidewalk to the career center. Walking by a puddle I see my reflection. I have white long hair blue eyes with two scars. The first scar run past my left eye under my nose and the other one at my right cheek. I was wearing a black hoodie with a white shirt underneath it with blue jean and white sneakers with a black check mark on it with the word flight in red on the of it and my backpack that was black and blue on my back with a cord attached to it leading the cord to my black skull candy headphones. Under my shirt lie my most prize possession. It was a gold locket with a flawless diamond on it but that not what it special no it was inside it that made it special.

Pay no mind to this I continued to door but before that something or to more process someone ran into to my side making me land on my back with a girl on top of me.

When I look into her eyes I see many emotion going on at once confusion, nervousness, panic, and a tiny trace of fear. When I sole this emotion most of them made sense but the fear was what I could not understand why do I see this..this..fear. Before I could contemplate this any further she got up quickly and exclaimed

"Oh my god I am so sorry sir are you ok" she said.

I move my head to look at her for a few seconds then got up dusted myself off and start to use sigh language to talk to her "it is fine ma'am I was just was not looking where I was going" I signed to her.

First it confused her for a second but then her eyes widen which made me smile a little knowing that she can understand me.

When she understood and then said "nonono it was my fault that you fell over sir I am sorry" the blond-orange hair girl said wile bowing her head slightly down with a frown and a bit of sadness emitting from her. 

I quickly signed "oh no it fine really see i am ok my name is Kyle E. Anix what is your name Miss..."  
I stop signing and look at her to answer me

"Oh my name is Cameron Walden but you can just call me Cameron but why are using sigh language when you can hear me?" She ask with a confused face.

"It's a bit complicated I rather not talk about it...oh so you can read sigh language where did you learn it from?" I signed to her

" oh I am sorry I didn't mean to upset you I was just wondering...oh I learn sigh Language at the college I attended because it was in a small part of my degree." she said while looking away with a Sad frown on her face but lighten a little bit at the question.

(POV change Cameron)

I finish saying to him sadly while I look away from him but before I could say anything I feel a tap on my should an I look back at him smile a little and for some reason I don't feel as nervous or sad when I see him smile I was weird but nice at the same time.

He begin signing again saying "It's ok Cameron you didn't know that so I forgive you so on to a happier topic what are doing here at the career center?"

He finished sighing i was going to tell him but I than remember what I came here for.  
I quickly panic saying" OH NO I AM LATE sorry Kyle got to go" I said quickly

(POV change Kyle)

After saying that she run to the door of the career center quickly entering the build I stay outside look where she was then to where she went. Shaking my head I started heading for the door of the center again. The inside look like a normal waiting room with chairs to the left and right with a person behind the deck at the far side of the room. The person behind the desk was male wearying a brown suit and tie I walk up to the men and started to sign

"Hello sir I am here for my appointment with Mis. Kaycey?"he look at me for a moment then says  
"Mis. Kaycey is with another appointment at the moment so please sir take a seat I will call you when she ready for you "I sighed a thank you and took a seat and waited for my turn.  
" _I wonder what Cameron is doing?"_ I thought

(POV change Cameron)

I had just Walk pass the attendant desk after he buzzed to tell her of my present and in to the hallway leading up to office.

Opening the door quickly saying "I'm so sorry I'm late " "come in "she said I continued with  
" I uh...lost track of time" she was writhing down something on her paper then says

"It's quite-" she stop for a second to look at me with a small surprised face then continue what she was saying"-alright...". Look at me with dripping wet hair and clothes I say "It's heh...r-raining outside" "take a seat please" she said when I finished talking.

Walking over to her desk to take a seat she starts to talk" So can we begin to discuss your placement with this program" she said. Feeling guilty I quickly said" again so sorry for being late" "it's alright" she said after wards.

I settled in to the seat when I look at Mis. Kaycey she look familiar to me.

We steered at each other for a minute till i got uncomfortable and asks "Do... I know you From some-"she quickly cut me off saying "yes" then we just seat there steering at each other for a couple more seconds till she look down and pick up a piece of paper  
" Well looking at your report and resume I wasn't able to find a suitable position for you. We don't seem to have a vacant Job Here with need of your skill...I'm afraid that there is not much i could do-" panicking I quickly said **"PLEASE!** I really need this job! I have been waiting for an assignment for so long, there has to be something!" 

She look at me for a second then look back down at the paper with lighting and thunder struck in the back  
ground" well...you **do** have a degree in counseling do you not" she asked. I quickly replied with" Yes! I do! I'll take it! Please!" "It's a **transfer** position, it would require relocation" I'll take it! Wherever it is I'll take it!" I replied begging.

She look at the paper then circling something on it "very well then a private jet will take you from this building on Thursday 9:00 I suggest you pack **all** your things" I was so happy getting the job I rushed up out of my seat and hugged her I then said "yes! Oh yes thank you!" I yelled in excitement. She replied with a dull" Don't be late".

"Oh I won't! Thank you so much" "You are quite welcome Ms. Walden" she replied as she look at her apple" **Oh!** Call me Cameron thank again" i said as i walk out the door to her office .(POV change Kyle)

As I was passing the time by reading a magazine I suddenly felt a wave of happiness but that not what got my interest it was well in basic terms dark and chaotic coming from the other room. It made me feel uneasy look up from my magazine to look at the door down the hallway. It opened with Cameron combing out looking happy about something so I decided to forget about the dark energy I felt before and got up and went to go talk to her. As she see me walking up to her smile.

"Hi Kyle I just got my job as a guidance counselor" she tell me with a smile on her face " _so that what she her for"_ I thought but then smiled at her and got ready to sigh something to her when I was interrupted by the man behind the desk" Mr. Anix Mis. Kaycey will see you now"

I look at him with a frown and then look back at Cameron a told her it was great to see she got the job and that I need to go and get my so waving her good by I walk down the hallway to door where the dark energy came from. Putting on my best smile I walk in to the office.

The room was pretty big room with grey wall and white flowing at the far back of the room sat a women with grey hair but what really got intention was the chaotic energy around her it made me tense up a bit but I force myself to claim down. She was looking at some paperwork as I walk up to the desk. Taping at it to get her intention.

She look up from her paper work to look at me and then I signed "hello Mis. Kaycey i am here to see if there is any transfer job remaining I don't care where it is it just can be here" She look at me for a second before responding "oh yes hello Mr. Anix if you may have a seat we can what we can find for you" she finished saying then pointing to a seat behind me.

She waited till i have seated myself before continuing" Well by looking though you resume you have proven you have multiple skill you are still in high school level and with no degree it would be hard to find you a job" she say while she look at the paper work then replying with  
"we do have one job that open at the moment that a transfer and will pay for your accommodation while you are there, sound like a deal Mr. Anix" she asked while look up from the paperwork in her hand have a small smile grace her  
face.

" _This sound to go to be true something up with this and i can feel the chaotic energy stick a bit when she was talking the location hmm... I guess i have to go with this if I want a job"_ I thought before look her in the eyes signing  
"I will take it Mis. Kaycey and thank you for your help" I signed while getting up to leave "you are Quite welcome Mr. Anix just come back here this Thursday with **all** you're belonging at 9:00" she said to me as I was walking to the door" Oh and call me Kyle Mr. Anix make me feel old"I signed with a chuckle before closing the door and walking out of the building but not forget the biggest spick of chaotic energy from the building.

(Time-skip next Thursday 9:00 am)

I was heading towards the air field next to the career center while thinking if I forgot anything important.  
Being broke out of my thought by a voice that sounded familiar look behind I smile slightly at seeing Cameron as she ran up to me to talk.

"So "she start but out breath from the run the continuing after a few breath" you got a job going to the same place I am going Kyle?" She ask me when I replied wile signing "no I got a job at some hotel but I am going to the school that there for my studies"I signed with a smile to her "oh ok than let get to the jet before they leave without us" she said while running past me to the plane that is next to a girl wearing all green beside it.

Looking were she ran to and sighed and ran up to catch up to her. I started to hear what they are talking about and stop next to Cameron to listen to it.

"I've never been on a privet j-"plane" the green girl said interrupting her  
"...before... Are you the pilot miss...?" "Snake" replied the now appointed snake while she smoke on a cigarette "interesting name, does it mean anything? Because I have never heard of someone a child something like that." Ask Cameron as she put her stuff in to the plane" Save the jaw flapping fer later hunny I don't want fly with a headache" replied snake "oh! I-I'm sorry! I'm a bit anxious... going to a new place... and everything Yanno?"

"Sure" replied snake before turning to me and asking "so you're the other one what your name" she as drop her cigarettes and put it out "My name is Kyle E. Anix but you call me Kyle Mis. Snake." I replied in sign language to her but she just look confused before Cameron spoke up again "His name is Kyle he doesn't talk he never explained it he can only communicate throw sign language so he won't be talking" Cameron replied before going back in to the plane snake just shrugged and went in to the plane I enter as well.

As we sat down I hear snake starting the plane and we took off with her saying "just put a shock in it till we get there." As we were flying I sense that chaotic energy from before but shrugged it off and got out my book that i brought out to read to past the time. As I was reading I was not paying interest to the two conversation. All I know is that snake was get angry given off of the emotions I can feel from her. Cameron was given off a lot of fear and... did i just hear a honking sound? Before I could ask she zip up to the front end of the plane. I couldn't hear what they were taking about in till I heard" **GET BACK TO YOUR SEAT!** " Now she zip back to her seat and look out the window looking confused.

She sat back down fully but still looking at the window fearful. I decided to test something to help stop and calm her down for this trip.

(POV change Cameron)

I was still looking out of the window fearful waiting for the giant bird to comeback. As I was doing this I hear a soft angelic like voice say **"sleep** " and before could look for the voice I slowly begin to close eyes going to sleep (POV change Kyle)

It work Cameron fell quickly asleep and smile at this _"at least she will get a peace full sleep_ " I thought before closing my eyes putting my book away and getting some sleep as well...


	2. Part 2-- Nightmares, and School

_Nightmares, and School_

_"You think you can run?"_ I hear though the darkness " _you think you could run from me"_ " _Shut up go away " "you are mine to use as a tool" " SHUT UP" "The voice start to grow in number it...HeRtS"_ _ **you will obey me as good tool you are**_ _" "stop it ...STOP IT..._ _ **STOP IT**_ "

I awoke with a start panting slightly with a dull pain returning to my old scars. Rubbing them while looking around trying to get my bearings I see that I am in a plane of some sort till it all came back to me the job and the plane. I sighed quietly looking over to my right I see Cameron is still sleeping smile slightly at this I decided to get up and wake up the slightly older women with a small shake of her shoulder.

She awoken with a jolt looking around quickly before her eyes land on me. "Oh it's just you Kyle" she said as she got up look around before asking "uhhh...what's going on?" I shrug then pointed to the front of the plane then signed"I don't maybe snake knows go asks her"

She nods and start walking to the front of the plane. While she was doing that I went back to my seat and got my backpack to get one item that I was working on before the... event happened. Open my backpack and digging around it for few seconds I fine a pair of leather bracers with strange marking carved in to them with 4 different color gemstones indebted in to them.

Look at my work with a small smile I quickly slip the bracers on and feel my powers weakening then covered them with my sleeves after that I closed up the backpack and flip it on to my back. "S-Snake!?" Hear Cameron saying the pilot name rush up to meet her to see if everything is ok.

Once i got to the front of the plane I feel a slight bit of fear coming from the room a second after wards I see Cameron coming out of pilot room look a bit scared "oh god" looking at her with a concerned face I walk past here in to the pilot room fear the worst. Image start to fill my head from my past i start to tremble taking a deep breath i look in to the room. When i look in to the room my breath stop and my pupils shrank.

In the room there was blood all over the walls and on the floor and in the center of floor with a bloody corpses of adults laying there with a boy standing there with his head down before slowly looking up then I see his eyes they were blood red. The kid rushes at me with blank expression with claw like hands.

I closed my eyes and waited for the pain to come...nothing happen opening my eyes blinking in confusion. The room was different now the room look like a normal pilot control room with seat and everything no blood no body no...kid. Covering my eyes with hand and stared to rub them to stop the pain I was have from a headache after words I took deep breath before calming down and walking out in to the seating area seeing Cameron about to open the door to the plane. As I was about to help her get the door open I felt something.

Extend my senses i feel multiple being outside feeling...excited? With that in mind I decided to let things play out without me.

(POV changed Cameron)

"Oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god" I kept repeating over and over again trying to get the door to the plane to open. After a few more pushes the door open. "oh god..."when the door open what I see both surprise and scares me " **SURPRISE** " they yelled now you wonder why I was scared because most of the people I see are animals and I have deep fear of animals. "Welcome to the Zoo Cameron Walden!" Said a long fox like creature with a black and red top hat.

He continued "well - HAH! Of course it isn't really a zoo! Sort ironic that i just called it that really! HAHAHAHAHA!" He said with his arm around my shoulder with a green lizard came up to me "pleasure to make your acquaintance my dear!"He said as he shook my hand to shake. As he let go of my hand I suddenly felt it get pull backwards.

"She sure is a scrawny-gangly-shaky lil' thang! Ain't she" said the blond as she held my arm as she let go as a fox rapping his tale around me.

"Oh nonsense Carrie" said the fox with flirty voice continued with" I think Ms. Cameron looks perfectly fine" "I'll take your word on that Fabian!" Said a voice behind Fabian after he replied then then thin man said "Good evening... morning? Day! "He finish stayed as they all waited for me to give a reply and so I did but not the way they were expecting. " **EEEEEEEIIIIAHAHAHEEEE!"** I screamed.

(POV change Kyle)

Holding my ear from the scream I like back what was happening to see Cameron backing and moving here arm in front of her while shaking them saying " S-Stay back a-all of you!"looking over to the animal like being they look confused as if not expecting that response "don't come any closer" she continued as she was doing that I look over to were three other being stood.

Feel the fear from her was making me shake and the image from earlier that keep pop up in my mind was not helping and it was giving me a headache." I m-mean it! Stay back from me! Stay away!"She said out of fear "d-d-don't come any closer!"she continued then the one with the red and black hat said" calm down dearie..." saying try and fail to calm down Cameron.

Look at Cameron she did something that made me want roll my eyes at " **Look!** What's that over there" say that thinking she got them to look away as she ran in the opposite direction she pointed at and started to scream again decided that it was time to revile myself I walk to the door of the plane and leaned against it then slammed my hand against the side of the plane to get them to know I was here.

"You know you scared her pretty badly there"I sign to them some of them had confused face while other had more curious but before any could reply the cheetah step forward " ah Mr. Anix it's good to see you" said the cheetah raising his paw for me to shake. After shaken his paw the one call Fabian step as well "Zechariah who is and what was all that hand moments he did" ask Fabian "Well this Kyle E. Anix and he is going to be a new student for the school and the moments he did are called sign language Mr. Anix can't speak or choose not to is unknown but he does this as a form of communication"

Quickly wave my hand to get there intension on me "Zechariah can you go see were Cameron went to please" I ask him he nod and walk off to find Cameron. Look back over to the rest I move my backpack off me to the ground and took out paper and a pencil and written down what I want to say to them"

"Well as I signed early you guys gave her quite the scare from what feel coming off her she was felt plan out afraid of you guy for some reason?"Showing them the paper some had confused face and the other had sadden one then one with the red and black hat ask "how could of we scared her wasn't she told about this when she got the spot for the job" "well i don't know about her but i was never told about this place the only them told to me was that there was a job and a school that I could go to"I wrote on the paper and showed them some had concerned faces.

" well that showed some light on things well as you probably heard from the plane you got most of our name let me introduce these three they are knew as Winston, Peric, and Malcom and we are some of the staff here at the school "as I was about write my response Zechariah came back and ask me to help Cameron to the schools nurse as she was unconscious so I ran to were Zechariah had told me to and came back to the ground and began to head to the school.

'20 minutes later'

Walking to the nurse officer with the help of Zechariah I was able to get her there. As I open the door I look to see the nurse was a man with blond hair with a blue shirt and tie "can't I lay her down her she fell unconscious when we got here" I had write on a piece of paper for him to read he said ok and help lay down Cameron down and now it was just a waiting game.

'10 minutes later'  
(POV change Cameron)

"Hmmmmm" I hummed as I started to wake up opening my eye I see to my relief a human with a concern face looking at me "you ok Hun?" He asks "w-what's going on?" I asks and continue with" where am I" "you are in the nurse's office my dear!" He replied while looking at me with a smile "oh thank god...I just had the worst dream ev-" I stop to look at the male nurse as he pull out a drill from the drawer next to him"-what is that?" I ask with concern "Willis said you need a checkup! Willis is **Very** smart you know!" He replied insanely as he started his drill up. I had but one though " _nope"_ then ran under his leg and out yelling help. Once I open the door I was both surprised and sacred

"Are you feeling better Mis. Walden? "Ask the cheetah that I seen on the hill before passing out "no" I said then continued with" okay o-kay! T-t-this is just a big crazy dream! Wake up! Wake up Cameron! Wake up!" I told myself with the blond insane nurse saying wake up in an insane like voice. Then heard quick breathing like someone was try to stop them self from laughing looking to my right I see Kyle cover his mouth with his hand try to cover up his laughter.

(POV change Kyle)

I was having some difficulty try to stop my laughter while I was doing this Cameron was giving me a sour look so i stop laughing and look at her giving her a apologetic smile. "Are you finish" said Zechariah while look at Cameron "okay... I give up...w-what's going on?" Said to Zechariah "were you not informed abou-"" **ABOUT WHAT? INFORMED ABOUT WHAT?** " She ask/yell at Zechariah "you were not informed about this place before being sent here? "Said a surprised Zechariah " **SENT WHERE? WHERE AM I?!"** Cameron ask wile yelling. Zechariah start to look concerned then then look at then move his head back and forth to tell me to follow then look back to Cameron "follow me Miss..." said Zechariah as he begin to walk off i get up from seat to follow behind then.

"So...y-you're a g-giant cheetah..." asks Cameron as we were walking down the hallway "yes" was Zechariah reply "just checking..." said Cameron as continued down the hallway. We continue till we stop at the door then continued through it. Inside they were to deck one to the front wall and the other to the side with Mr Winston seated at it" have a seat the both of you" said Zechariah as he move to sit at his desk as me and Cameron sat down I heard slurping to my side.

Looking that way Mr Winston was slurping at Cameron "OH! This is Principal Winston. He is quite harmless "said Zechariah as Cameron pull her feat toward herself "right..." said Cameron while Zechariah saddened at this but whet back to his black face "well my dear Miss Cameron. I have some news for you. My name is Zechariah, and I regret to inform you that there seems to have been some sort of mistake with the company that employed you. You were hired to be a guidance counselor, correct?"

"Y-yes" answered Cameron "we'll all humans employed or chosen to be sent here are given strict details about this world, and it's their choice to be transferred." Said Zechariah to Cameron then he look at the both of us" whoever sent you two, did an incredibly dishonest thing...for once here. You cannot return to the outside world you once knew..." Zechariah said to the both of us.

I just shrug it off but Cameron was a different story's-so I'm stuck in the crazy magical world of oversized talking animals?" Ask Cameron "yes I am afraid so miss...also this is an interspecies society. There are many different creatures. Not just "animals". "Said Zechariah "like what? Other scary things vampires?""Yes" "mermaid? Demons? Ghost?""Yes" "aliens?""aliens do not exist Miss Cameron" finished Zechariah looking at me he said "for you Mr. Anix is a paper with the list of class you will be taking " I nodded at him as he handed me the paper " where am I right now ...?Cameron ask Zechariah

"You are in the Zoo Phoenix Academy. This is where you were employed and for Mr. Anix class. So we brought you right here. Would you two like a tour." Ask Zechariah i just nodded my head and Cameron said okay "Jackie can you come to my office please. "Absolutely!" Answered an energetic voice from the other end of the Zechariah tale watch "Who's Jackie?"Ask Cameron I was about to and my two cents when the door behind us open with an energetic voice" hey hey heeey" said a women walking in.

"Well hello hello! I'm Jackie! Drama you are the new girl everyone's talking about? And you must be the new student as well! So what are your names?" Ask Jackie "Cameron" "Kyle" I signed after Cameron finish say her name. Jackie stop as she look at me with a confused face but Zechariah explained that I communicate to other people with sign language "well any way you caused quite a scene huh cam?" "Cameron." Said Cameron try to tell her to use Cameron and Cam.

"They are in need of a tour Jackie" Zechariah said" not another word Zech! I got this!" Said Jackie as she pull us along. I rolled along listening to their conversations as we enter a large room fill with different hall. In my eyes this place is amazing. Continued to listen to them talk as we went down into the arts wing. We stop at the first door to room that said dance class. Jackie open the saying" Baby! I got some people for you to meet!"

"Okay Girls! Once your warm up- JACKIE!" Yelling the male teaching.

"Oh god..." said Cameron seeing how energetic the guy was. Jackie ran up to the guy and gave a hug people in love would but I could the moment he lays his eye on her they are a couple.

"Salutations señor and señorita ...? Names?" Ask the red hair guy I look at Cameron and signed to her to introduce us both. "Cameron and this is Kyle""soopitity-doopity to meetcha both! My name is Alanzo! But call me Al it's shorter" Alanzo said as he was shaking Cameron hand" heh... nice to meet you..."said Cameron after he release her hand. He then look back at me then he hold at his hand for a hand shack "hello Kyle you must be the new student I would like to welcome you to your new school as I know the other do to" he said as we finish the hand shake I look back at Cameron and sign to tell her to translate for me

"well thank you Mr. Alanzo for welcoming me to this school i am happy to be here" I sign to Cameron to tell Alanzo "well then I am happy then but many i ask why you making thousands of hand jester " ask Alanzo as he tries to copy some of the sign language "well you see Alanzo this is how Kyle communicating with us..." as Cameron was tell Alanzo how I communicant i look at a group of girl that were on the other side of Alanzo. The group were all wherein the same thing they were two girls that look like twins while the other two were different

One girl had white hair with pale skin and the other had red with tanned skin the group were whisper to each other's and looking at me. I wave to them and they wave back and giggling at this I was confused but I let it slide and this is when I return back to the convention" so what subject do you-" Cameron was about to ask when she was interrupted by Alanzo "Dance!" He said with a smile before i could add my two cents Jackie start to push us to the door" well hunny we Godda go. Got a lot of school to show!" "you do yer thang girl!" They said to each other before we left as Jackie shut the door I swear I could hear giggling "so he was..."

"That was my husband. We both work in this wing!" Said Jackie as we continued down hall till we hit a new door "and here is-the art room!-"the room look to be red with a lot of student working on all type of art. We walk to the next room"-The music room-"the room was a color blue with student playing different instrument. Continue to the next room" - the film room!" The room was filled with different types of filming equipment but it look like they were having difficulty with the big fan.

"Why do the animals have giant fans?" Ask Cameron as we were walk down to the next room "Guess they got a bigger budget!" " **BUT WHY?** " Ask Cameron as we left the last room "Their last film did almost win at the last festival hmm.." was Jackie reply continued down the hallway we made it to a bigger door then the other going we see a big theater "and here is my domain!" Said as she raised her hands into the theater " a-are those your students?" Ask Cameron look down towards the bottom of the theater we see her student

"Yep! They are my little prodigies!" Jackie said happily wiping a tear out of her eye. Look over to came I see one of Jackies student behind her but before I could warn her the student jump and landed in her arms. Me and Cameron just staring at him but then lick Cameron face jumping out of her hands and walking up to me.

We jest starring at each not one of us moving so I decided to make the first move. Moving my hand I placed it on top of his head and ruff up his hair a little. He smiled at this and ran back to the stage i just smiled as he left wish i was that happy again. "Good afternoon my sparkling turtle doves!"Jackie yell out to her class they yelled back " **HEY JACKIE** " we Stared to walk closer to the class of student the first was what I think is a being that I have never seen be for

"Who's your friend's cracker jacks" said the chimaera "this is your new guild counselor fellas!"Answered Jackie putting an arm around Cameron then letting go then putting an arm around my shoulder "and this is the new student Kyle!"Said Jackie "oh good!" "Oh good!" Said the two dog like being on stage

With the red one continuing with I need a lot of 'guidance'" Cameron decided to walk up to the chimaera and ask "um sorry...i have to ask but... what exactly are you? I want to know how scared I should be...""well I-"the chimaera stop and look at the brown dog like being then back to Cameron saying "Pass" Looking back to Cameron I see a girl with red hair sneaking behind her then sniff her. This got Cameron intention turning around and looking at the girl "hissss!" The girl hiss at Cameron as the red dog like doing floated behind her with red energy.

" _a demon interesting_ "I thought as the demon started talking to Cameron " you really got your work cut out for you lady jus' saying'" said the demon before looking at me then said " well aren't you going to introduce yourself Kyle" he said getting the rest of the class intention.

Look over to Cameron with a pleading face to tell how I can't "oh he can't introduce himself you see he can only use sign language to communicate i don't know if all can understand that" everyone look at me with understanding "H-how are you f-floating like that?" Ask Cameron look at the demon floating nearby "oh well it's because -"he stop and pull out a flash light then said in a demonic voice and face " **I'm the anti-Christ** " scaring Cameron.

"Rude" said Jackie and with the brown dog being said "Damian cut it out" i just covered my mouth and laughed silently "sorry! I was just introducing myself come on back me up Kayla, my darling angle!" Said Damian while look back at the kangaroo that was name Kayla. But Kayla just ran off laughing silently at this look back at Cameron and the brown dog started to talk "I'm really sorry about my cousin! Hello! My name is Jack, and I would like to schedule with you as soon as possible!" Ask Jack as he shakes Cameron "um okay..." said Cameron looking at Jack "Sorry! It's been a while since I had someone to talk about my problems-" I start to hear tearing sounds looking up I see one of the light were going to fall look back down I see it's going to land on top of Jack panicking I yelled out" **JACK DUCK NOW** " and ran toward him

(POV change Jack)

Hearing the voice I quickly duck and waited for the pain I know was coming. All I heard was a smash of flesh and metal but no pain waiting a few seconds longer all I could hear was breathing but not my own looking up I was shock to see the new student Kyle hunch over me protecting me from the fallen light. I was shock on what i am seeing he had stop the light from the Ceiling from falling on me with him blocking it and having a normal face like it was not effecting him at all...

End of chapter two, Nightmare, and school

(Author note: there you go my next chapter of my story hope you like it and please tell me if there anything I need to fix thank you enjoy the chapter)


	3. Part 3: Pain and Memories

Pain and Memories 

(POV change Kyle)

I was crouch on top of jack seeing his shock expression. Then I realized what I just did. I spoke... I spoke... **I SPOKE...** I began to breathe harder and my eyes shriek looking down at floor while my memories start to flash by in my head.

(POV change Zill)

We were all shock in to silence on we just saw. Kyle was crouch over jack protecting him from the light from falling on to him.

The light was smash into his back with glass and metal stabbing into him in odd angles with his blood slowly leaking on to the floor.

I ran up to them "Jack Kyle you two all rig-" but i was interrupted by Kyle standing up and letting the light fall off his back with more blood pouring out.

As he got up he started to walk to the exit. I started to ask him to stop but he just ran for the exit. Opening the door and just kept on running with blood spilling out of his back from his injuries.

We were all yelling for him to stop and come back but it was to let he was gone.

"Why did Kyle leave he is injured how did he get up!?" ask Jack

"I don't know but what I want to know is how did he take that hit and get up with no problem" I ask wounding how he is still alive after that hit.

Looking over to Damien I see that he freeze up looking like he is think walking over to him snapping my finger in his face to get intention. "Hay Damien you ok man?"

"Yeah I am fine just... it was weird" said a confused Damien gaining everyone intention

"How so?" I ask

"Well it's like I feel something... something familiar like I have felt it before but it's was different at the same time like there were two feeling I can't tell." Said Damien even more confused now. Everyone was confused about this and was wonder what was wrong with Kyle and what this feeling Damien got.

(POV Change Kyle)

 _In Kyle mind_

 _"Silence you little shit if you cry you'll make it worse" he said as he broke my arm while I was strapped to the wall by chains._

 _I keep screaming and cry and begged him to stop but he just kept breaking more of my bone or just stabbed me with knifes of different sizes_

 _"I don't want to hear a single sound out of you" he said as he twisting my arm with sickening *snap* of bone and tissues I wanted to scream again but I knew if I did he would continue. He started to stop when he notice no more response was being giving to him look up at him wondering *smack* snap my view to the ground._

 _Day in and day out he come down here beat me to an inch of my life then leave and if I spoke it would get worse._

 _Them everything fades away._

 _End of chapter 3 Pains and_ Memories


	4. Part 4: A New Home

A New Home

(Note: don't play song till you see (start song) below the first song is centuries by the fall out boy next is sucker for pain. play in that order)

(Warning: there will be a lot of cursing in this chapter fair warning)

Waking up with a gasp, looking around to see the night sky with bright starts and not him and the basement.  
Looking more I see that I am on the roof of the school. After sitting there for a minute to catch my breath I try to get up but only feeling a stinging pain coming from my back. Looking behind me I see that there is Metal and glass sticking out of my back wonder how they got there and then remembering what happened before my black out.

Sighing I begin to pick out the pieces of glass and metal from my back while my wound start to heal.

(POV change Cameron)

"I-I don't know what happen Zechariah one moment he was standing there the next he ran out through the exit and when we call out to him he was already gone" I said to Zechariah as we were walking down the hallway looking for Kyle.

"Hm... did anything else happen during this that might have triggered this effect on Kyle" he ask me

"Well other than the light falling down the only other thing I can think of was Kyle speaking to us the first time before saving jack from the light from falling on him" I said to him

"hmmm then this quiet the predicament will have to ask him then t-" Zechariah was stop mid-sentence by looking down I followed his sight to see a trail of blood that lead to a staircase next to us.

"I think we found him" said Zechariah as we begin to ascend up the staircase.

When we made it to the top there was blood all over the floor lead pass the door to the roof. Opening it and step out on to the roof we look around hope to find him only to hear the sound of glass and metal falling to the ground. Following the sound we find Kyle siting down plucking metal and glass from his back." Kyle! Are you ok! When you ran we all got worried about you, why did you run Kyle?" I asking looking at him.

He just sit there with his back turn to us taking out the glass and metal I gasp as I see the wounds on his back start to heal at an alarming rate. I walk in front of him to see him crying silently but what was freaking me out was that his tear were not normal they were blood. Looking at him he seem not have notice.

I reach out to him to and grab his shoulder, He flinched then look up at me. He was look at me with confusion.  
"Are you ok Kyle we got worried" I told him trying not stutter.

He look at me than Zechariah and begin to sign to us "I am fine Cameron Zechariah I just need to have a sit down" He signed acting like there nothing wrong " **FINE FINE YOU THINK THIS IS FINE LOOK AT YOU, YOUR BLEEDING WITH BITS OF METAL STICKING OUT OF YOUR BACK** "I yelled at him he just there looking at me with a smile as if nothing is wrong

(POV Change Kyle)

" _Hmm she cares_ " this got a smile from me then I start to chuckle still pulling out the last few pieces of metal from my back.  
She looks on in horror and interest as she sees me pull out the metal with more blood spilling out and with the holes slowly heals up afterwards. After pulling out the last bit of metal I look at her then to Zechariah then began to sign again

"It's fine you two please don't worry about me 'tis just a flesh wound ill heal up and go just have to wait here for a bit"  
I sign to them "b-b-but Kyle you just had a hundred pound light just fell on you how can we not worry about you" she ask with worry.

I was a little surprised that she is worrying about me so much when we barely know each other I look down then got up walking past them to the other side of the roof thinking that maybe I could... No not yet just not yet...

As the two walk towards me I raised my hand and pointed up they both look up but only Cameron reacted she gasp and moved up more to get a better look. There before us was giant golden fish the fish of peace or spirit if you like.

After watching the spirits and with Cameron still fusing over me and me telling her I am fine Zechariah decided that it was the best time to speck for first time he has step on the roof. "Welcome both of you to safe heaven and I wish that you had a less... Painful welcome Kyle" said Zechariah sadly.

After that talk and reassuring them both I was fine and I don't need any help at the moment and wish then a goodnight I left to my work and new home.

Walking down the street following a map that was given to me I Looking up at street sign and looking down at my map I see that it was around that corner. Turning left and continuing onward I see the place.  
It was a large building with red coloring with a sign that said welcome to the Hazbin Hotel.

Walking in I could sense a lot of things but most of them being sins. The further I walk in the more I could feel I breath in then out smelling alcohol, marijuana, cigarette and other smell that I will not go into. Walking into the main room I hear a voice that sounds like a man speaking from an old radio. 

looking right to left I see that there a bar to my right with table in the middle and back wall with them leading to left were a stage sat were a man with red clothes was singing on stage. With a girl next to the stage in clothes that look she preform.

Looking back to the bar I began to make my way to the bartender. He was a thin man with grey blue skin.

As I was walking toward him I heard a commotion behind me turning around to find that a man with pale skin with gang clothes was yelling at a girl with pick and yellow hair with a poke-dot dress.

The strangest thing was that she only had one eye. I got curious about what was going so I walk a bit closer to them and by the feel of thing that thing were going to get ugly. 

"Fuck off you stupid bitch I'm busy" said gang men

"just wanting to know if your Eel wrecker" said the one eyed girl

"Yeah that me what it to you bitch" said Eel with sneer

"I was wonder if you like to be my boyfriend" said the girl with full on smile

"Fuck no bitch an't got time for that "said Eel as he begins to walk away but was pull closer to the girl instead.  
She continued to pester the man but thing got out of hand and he pushed her away and pulled out a knife.

"You know you should have done that bitch" said eel as he lifts his hand rushing forward thrusting his knife to the left of her face causing her to fall and leave a cut on her cheek.

"I an't through with you bitch" said Eel thinking that this was enough I rushed forward as the music soundly stop being played.

(POV Change Niffty)

I watch eel rushed forward to stab me closing me eyes waiting for the pain...but it never came." Who the fuck are you!?" I heard eel yell open my eye I see a hoodie wearing teen with the knife embedded into his hand with eel backing up a bit.

He just look at him then to the knife tilting his head looking at knife with curiosity then reach with his other hand to pull it out and throw it to the sided and then went back to looking at Eel.

"Hey dipfuck that knife was meant for the bitch behind you so get the fuck at of the way" all the teen did was shake his head and glares at him. As they were doing this people started to gather around us. I could see angel was getting his gun ready while husk just plays with his deck of card just watching with interest.

The strangest thing was that I start to her a song playing looking towards the teen I see that his headphones around his neck was glowing with demonic energy.

(Start song)  
(POV change Kyle)

"Fine if you don't want to move I guess I have to beat you till you" said eel as he rush forward with his arms raised. I block the first punch while push it to the side while pull his hand with so I could jab him with my elbow making him stumble a bit. Once he got his balance back he rushes at me again but this time with a left hook I cached his punch then pull him towards me for an energy infused kick to send him backward at a table with two other gang looking members.

He rubs his head then look at two gang members then point at me" don't just sit there shot his ass" he ordered then  
They pull at one pistol each and aimed at me " _well this is going to be painful"_ as I brace for the pain.

(POV Change angel)

I was watching the kid that was helping Niffty take at least five shot to the body before falling down then room was silent with the only sound was coming from his headphone that slowly stop.

"Humph that what you get for get in the way" said eel as he get up and take a gun from one of the gang members from before and begin to walk toward Niffty "well where was I... ah yes time to punish a bitch" said eel before I could step in I see the kid get up with his hair cover his eye " _why is the room getting colder?"_

(Start next song)

Eel noticed him getting up with a shock look

"How are you getting up we shot you full of holes, you should be dead" said eel

The kid was looking at them with a blank look before taking a deep breath before releasing it with black wisps coming out with his breath while raising his arm and opening hand, hears metallic sound from the floor look down I raised an eyebrow at what I see. On the floor was the bullet that were shot into him with bit of blood on them. Looking up again I see eel start to shake. Then take a gun from one of member of his gang and aimed it at Niffty!

"B-B-Back off freak o-or ill shot the girl" said eel as he aims the gun at Niffty,

Niffty shake a little looking at the gun with a bit of fear. " _I am going to end this fucker!"_ As I begin to raise my own gun but I was interrupted by the kid raising his hand again and waved it forward as a black wave launching from it. As it passes through them it begin to rust and eat away there weapon, eel look at this in shock and begin to back away.

"H-h-how did you do that?!" ask Eel as he begin to chicken out.

The kid jest tiles his head to the side and begins to move forward.

"S-s-stay back you freak!" Yell Eel as he begin to run

The kid look at the running gang leader then raise his right hand then lifts. The gang leader begin to float of the ground and begin to panic and start yell to stop but the kid jest move his hand quickly to the right and send him at a wall right between the other two gang member and begin to advance on them. Before ether one could do anything he raises both hands and speaks.

" **Sinners fury** " as he drop both hand quickly as a gush of black wind was released from his hand at them knocking against the wall knocking them unconscious.

(POV Change Kyle)

Looking at the gang member with heat glare as they lay unconscious, I try to calm down with deep breath look at my right hand I see that my right bracer is smocking I was lucky that it did not breach during the fight or there would have been even more problems need. Looking around me I see that most of bar had been watching the fight with a few of them with their own weapon out as well. I just shake my head at this but a few of the one that grabs my interest. There was four being one was a cat with one eye, next was a girl with white hair with a x replacing one of her eye and the last was a giant anthropomorphic spider but the last made my eye widen the last being was were a yellow and black suit with yellow piercing eyes.

Turning around I begin to head to the downed one eye girl and hold out my hand to her. She looks at my hand then to me then grasp my hand and I pulled her up. Look her over I noticed that she was not scared just sad putting a hand to my chin to think. After a second I snap my fingers and got her intention. I pull off my backpack and search one of it zippers and pulled out a seed she just look on with confusion. I hold up the seed and cup it with both my hand and start to channel my other energy to it.

(POV change Castello)

"Castello... who is that" ask Salem  
"He is an old friend Salem" as we watch Kyle preform his trick. When he open his hand a flower came out but not a normal flower it. Was a red and yellow rose.

"An old friend indeed" I said smiling at this as I was watch Kyle. Salem just look curious but then started to tense up "Castello..." said Salem tensely "don't do anything Salem just watch" I said to her as she tries to calm down from the energy Kyle released. _"Things are going to get interesting"_ I thought as got up and wave to my group to follow me.

(Side note: I will presume that Salem is a girl because I don't know what gender she or he is fully)

End of chapter


	5. Part 5 Old Freind

( **Author note: hey guy I now have be gone for some time now some of it being lazy on my part and the other was working on some art for some work I was thinking on writing in the near future and school work, so I am deeply sorry but now I have free time and ready to write so with no further delay!** )

Speech-"HI"  
Sign language -"Hi"  
Technique- **Earths Furry**  
Though,thinking-" _nope_ "  
Yelling-" **HI!** " 

Old Friend 

(POV change Kyle)

The girl gasp when I made the flower looking up I see she has a wide eye expression. Seeing this I smile and hand her the rose.

Looking at the rose then up to me "you are giving this...to me?" She ask with a questioning look. I just nod with a smile in till I start to hear clapping coming from behinds me. Turning around I see a person I have not seen in years "well wellwellit's nice to see that you still know how to make an entrance Kyle" said the man with yellow and black themed cloths with his group getting every intention.

Seeing my old friend I walk forward with a smile and then I sign" Castello..."he stops smile when he sees me doing this but goes back to smile a bit sadder and walk forward and offers me his hand for a hand shake "it's good to see you to old friend it has been years" said Castello as we shake hands.

As I was going continued I was interrupted by one of his group members. "Castello who is this... being" said the only cat with one eye. Frowning at this I look to Castello. "Oh Salem this is Kyle he was part of an old gang I use to be a part of before we went are own ways" said Castello to the cat known as Salem she nod then look to me.

I return her stare before sticking my hand out for her to shake. She continued to stare for a few seconds and then reached out to shake my hand. After shaking hands I turn to Castello with a smirk than gave a nod before turning around and begin to walk to the man at the bar who was watching the fight but not before leaving him with are old greeting which was high pitch *whistles* hearing this he begin to laugh and replied with " you have not change a bit kyle can't went till are next chat" while turning around and heading back to his table with a confused Salem. While everyone begin to go back to what they were doing while some kept on watching me.

Walking up to the bar I see the bartender tenses up a bit so I just went straight to the point. Pulling an envelope from my backpack I hand to him. He take it and opening its and begin to read the contents.

After a tense few seconds than look up at me then back to paper before handing back to me.

"hello Mr. Anix I am Baxter we will have you step up for work tomorrow sense it late now so I will be showing you your room you will be stay at please follow me" said Baxter as he got out from behind the bar began to lead me towards a hallway on the other side of the room.

Walking down the hallway I see multiple door pass by with number on them while we stop on number 23  
" here you are room 23 your stuff should be inside now here is your room key now work start at 5:00 am tomorrow so be ready and have a good night" said Baxter as he began to head down the hallway we just came from.

Nodding I head to the door and unlock it " _well_ _here we go"_ I thought as I open the door.

What first greeted me was an open kitchen with stainless steel appliances, next was the living room with a dark red couch and recliner and hanging from the wall was a flat screen TV, looking throughout the room the wall were painted red with black carpet with box hee and there fill with my stuff. Moving on to the next room which had a king size bed which is cover in a black cover black pillows and white sheets, next to the bed was a table with drawer.

Looking to the right there were to more door opening one I see its closet the next was the bathroom it had a standing shower with a white tile floor with a granite table top.

Closing the door I drop my book bag I move back to the living room begin to unpack my stuff in to my new home.

After putting everything were it showed be I look at clock to see the time is 10:00 pm so I move back to my room I opening the door to the bath room closing it I begin to strip myself of my clothes sneaking a glance at the mirror I shake my head at my scared body before stepping into the shower and begin cleaning myself of blood and sweat.

Stepping out of the shower I grab a towel and dried myself off after words I toss the towel into the dirty clothes hamper and begin to cleaned my teeth with that done I walk out of the bathroom and got into bed for what will come tomorrow…

End of chapter 5 Old friend

( **Author notes: well here you go chapter 5 hope you in joyed it** )  
(Disclaimer: Hazbin hotel belong to Vivian Medrand)


	6. Part 6: The gathering

Part 6: The Gathering

(POV change Baxter)  
After walking back from showing Mr. Anix his room I walk back to the bar area to see the that most of the people have left and now it's down to me, Castello's gang and the rest of misfits.

"So Castello mind telling us who that was" ask Angle

"Hummm don't know who you are talking about"said Castello with a smirk

Angle glares at him and was about to snap back with his own comment but was interrupted by Vaggie

" what angle mean is who was the guy that took hits for Niffty" said Vaggie with angle just huffing

Castello leaned back and hummed for moment before asking " doing any of you know about the group call the seven sins?" I raised an eyebrow at this while niffty had a big grin on her face.

"Yeah there a gang that that disbanded a few years ago what about them" said angle curiously

"Oh oh they were one of the most powerful gangs that ever formed!"Said niffty acting like a fan girl

Everyone look at her then then angle ask the question everyone wanted to ask

"Why do you know this?"

" I was a fan of them when they were first formed and I watch all news for all the crimes they every pulled!"said niffty still acting like a fan girl

( POV change everyone)  
Everyone look back to Castello as he blinks then clears his throat" well than you should know that there was seven members to this gang as you can guess from the name they each representing a sin" then husk asks " that all find and  
but what this have to do with the kid?"

Castello look to us and then says" well it has plenty to do with him after all he was one of the sins" ever stop with wide eye at what Castello said with niffty asking with a confused face"how would you no one know who they are?"

Castello look at niffty then to us then saying " because niffty I am a member For I am the second sin of greed "said Castello as he got up and bow to everyone then standing straight up he" and Kyle is the seventh sin of wrath" everyone was wide eyed with this news two of the members of a powerful gang are here by what they really want to know is why.

"Castello why are you telling us this?" Ask Vaggie at the question Castello saddened and then explains" to help you to understand kyle more since he will be working here am I right Baxter?" Baxter nodded at this " well then I can answer some question so ask away" said Castello as niffty asks " why did you second sin what does that mean?"

"It ranking of power in are group now with who leads but few who is the strongest for how this ranking works is the highest number is the strongest lowest is weakest" so then angle asks" so kyle is the strongest in the group?" " well yes and no you see we are all strong in are own way but when it come to out right power then it's kyle"

" How did you get the sin greed is it some type of ranking as well?" Asked husk  
" no we got the sin in different way be it on how we act or do thing to how we fight and for how I got is a story for another time" husk Rolls his eyes at this then vaggie asks " what about the others can you tells about them or how they got there's?" Castello sacks his head at this and said" I can't tell you it's there story's to tell" after some time Salem had enough of this and asks" Castello can you tell why I felt angle energy from him" every stop and steered at her then to Castello for the answer.

" that is a long story and to answer as best as I can I would have to tell you how I meant kyle E. Anix..."

 **(Disclaimer: hazbin hotel belongs to Vivian Medrand)**


End file.
